1. Object of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for storing and applying a makeup product.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Numerous types of devices for storing and applying a makeup product are known, comprising a container for the makeup product and an applicator capable of being stored in said container. Typically, these known devices comprise an elongated rod provided at one end with an element for applying the makeup product and integral at its other end with a gripping element that simultaneously constitutes a cap capable of closing the opening of the container in which the applicator is fitted.
Devices are also known composed of two applicators comprising application elements with different characteristics, capable of being withdrawn successively from said body of the device for selectively applying a quantity of makeup product contained therein, depending on different application conditions determined by the characteristics of the application element of each applicator.
In particular, such devices are known for the storage and application of mascara in which the application elements of each applicator are composed of eyelash brushes, with two brushes of different dimensions each being mounted at one end of a rod attached to a gripping element made in the form of a cap that can close an opening of the mascara container.
Various configurations of the container for such devices have been envisaged. For example, for the application of mascara, an elongated shape is used in which the applicators are mounted "head to tail," at two opposite ends of the body (EP-A-0 365 273) or in the form of a bottle provided with two openings in its upper part, in which openings the applicators are fitted and attached (DE-A-3 240 152). One of the applicators generally comprises a larger brush designed for long eyelashes and the other a smaller brush designed for short eyelashes. In all of these configurations it is necessary to provide the containers with two openings, with shapes and/or dimensions different from those to which users are accustomed, especially cylindrical elongated shapes with a length much greater than that of traditional devices. Moreover, it is not possible to use the two applicators in succession without at least one of the openings in the container remaining open, risking drying or premature degradation of the product inside.
The present invention proposes to provide a device for the storage and application of a makeup product using two applicators with different configurations, which in particular do not suffer from the shortcomings mentioned above and which can be produced without significant modification of the external appearance of the traditional devices.
The device according to the present invention is characterized by the rod of a first applicator being hollow over at least a portion of its length and defining an axial hollow in which the application element and the rod of the second applicator are accommodated, with the gripping element in the form of the cap of the second applicator being removably connected to the gripping element in the form of the cap of the first applicator.
To permit impregnation of the application element of the second applicator by the product contained in the container, the wall of the rod of the first applicator has at least one slot allowing its axial hollow and the internal volume of the container to communicate. Preferably, the slot or slots are made at the level of the application element of the second applicator when it is in the position in which it is fitted into the first applicator.
The application elements of the two applicators of the device according to the invention can be of the same type or of different types.
Depending on the makeup product to be applied, brushes can be used, especially eyelash brushes, tweezers, or ferrules that are made of foam or felt, for example flocked plastic material, or are porous, fritted for example.
In one particular embodiment, the rod of the second applicator is likewise hollow over at least a portion of its length and comprises at its upper part a reservoir capable of holding in particular a product different from the makeup product contained in the container, said different product being for example a moistening or diluting product for the makeup product in the container, or a different makeup product, before being applied separately by the second applicator.